Safeguard
by hotsauceloon
Summary: Slightly AU. Shay/Lindsay. Shay thought she'd never be okay after the tragedy with Darrell, but she feels safe and grounded in this woman's arms.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Television show Chicago Fire or any of it's characters.

**Author's Note**: Hey readers, this is the first story I've ever done. Hopefully I didn't muck it up too badly. I didn't plan to write, but I was too excited about the shows Chicago Fire and Chicago PD to not take a whack at this. When I saw the interaction between Lindsay and Shay I decided to try them out, mostly because no one else has shipped them yet. Well by now, I'm sure you'd like for me to shut up, so you can read the story now...rude. Just Kidding! Hope you all like it and constructive criticism is welcomed!

* * *

Shay rolled eyes, if she had to hear anymore damn ideas for Molly's she was going to scream. Glancing up at the entrance of the house she caught sight of a brunette. The first thought that ran through Shay's head was, "Oh my lesbian goddess she is hot". The brunette was gorgeous, with her amazing cheekbones and cute button nose. Watching the woman walk towards her Shay took a split second to run her blue eyes across the other woman's s tight body and delicious curves. Which she did notice despite the open black trench coat that was covering the woman.

Realizing the brunette had caught sight of her and was currently making her way towards her Shay took a second to run her hand over her face to wipe away any drool that might have escaped due to the woman's presence and disguised it as wiping over her nose.

"Hey", a slight shiver went through Shay's body at the husky tone the woman's voice had. It was a pure bedroom voice, pure sex down to the last vibration. Trying to keep a look of composure, , but failing pathetically Shay answered back with a too quick, "Hey".

"I'm looking for Chief Boden", by now the brunette was less than a foot away from the blonde. Now Shay noticed even more of the woman's beauty, like her perfect brown curls with blonde highlight, her pale skin that just looked so soft and her eyes. Shay gaze into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes until she realized the woman probably thought Shay looked really stupid just standing there gazing at her.

"Yeah, follow me", and with nervous burst of speed Shay took off with a quick gait towards the chief's office. All the way there, which was only about a total 2 minute walk, Shay was wondering if the brunette was thinking about her as much as Shay had the other woman. They quickly reached the Chief's office door which was closed, but it was easy to see the Chief, Severide and Casey conversing inside through the glass walls.

"Here it is, just go right in", Shay offered with a smile as she turned and faced the brunette. Shay's eyes went wide as she watched the other woman's eyes snap upward to Shay's face and a smirk work itself onto her thin lips. Those chocolate eyes narrowed as she sized Shay up before she gave a slow raspy, "Thanks", before sauntering past Shay and into Chief Boden's office.

Shay's eyes followed her as long as they could before the door shut. The blonde stood there staring at the door unblinkingly for a second before shaking her head and letting out a deep sigh. She turned and started walking toward the day room, but couldn't resist turning her blue eyes back on the Chief's door one last time, as though she might be able to catch another glimpse of the beauty that had her head spinning. "She's probably straight anyway", Shay thought. Telling herself that the woman was a lost cause Shay kept walking, but she couldn't stop the confusion that had wiggled it's way onto her expression as one puzzling thought kept running through her head, "was she staring at my ass?"

"Chief you have my number. Guys if anything jumps off just call me", the detective tells the firefighters in the room. Both Casey and Severide take her card, but it's easy to tell that Severide doesn't want it. "I can tell he's one those guys who thinks he doesn't need any help in a fight", Detective Lindsay thought to herself. Chief Boden thanked her and all the occupants started to leave the room, but the Detective grabbed lieutenant Casey before he could step out of the office.

"Hey lieutenant, could I speak to you a minute?", asked Lindsay. She could see the confusion and slight apprehension spread across Casey's face. "Sure, what's this about?", Casey responded as he closed the office door, feeling slightly anxious about whatever the female detective had to speak with him about. Lindsay leaned back against the Chiefs desk and put her hands in her coat pockets.

"Do you know that paramedic that works here? Blonde hair, blue eyes, about yea high", and with her hand she indicated about a space about two or three inches above her head. Casey's expression still confused he crossed his arms, "Yeah that's Leslie Shay, she's an EMT on ambulance 61, what's this regarding exactly detective?"

Lindsay let out a short laugh and shook her head as she realized how she sounded, "Look you can relax, not every question I ask is to incriminate someone. I just wanted to know it you knew her, that's all. So that if I wanted to know if she was currently dating anyone, I could count on you to give me some accurate information", Lindsay finished with a cross of her own arms. Realization quickly set into Casey's features and his posture finally relaxed and as the detective words registered in his brain his blue eyes went wide before he could stop the look of surprise that came to his face.

"Uh no, no she's single", Casey told the brunette. Lindsay's eyes narrowed at Casey for a moment before she stood up straight while nodding her head as if to say that the information she received was acceptable. Her eyes strayed around the Chief's office for a second before her eyes set on Casey once again. "Is she straight?", Lindsay questioned him again. Casey's eyebrows rose in surprise at the gall of this bold female detective's question. Her composure remained intact and she did not at all seem fazed by the very personal question she had just asked him.

Casey pondered the question, his lips pursed and his brow furrowed, as he thought of what answer to give her. His morals and loyalty to Shay as a friend and colleague kept him from giving the detective a direct and honest answer. On the other hand, he felt like this was a great opportunity for Shay, something new and positive to explore after the whole tragic Darrell incident that she had been through. Everyone could tell that Shay took Darrell's death really hard and saw the downward spiral that almost consumed her and took away the Shay they all knew and loved; this could just what she needed to help her truly move past the tragedy.

"No she's not. Are you?", Casey fired back at the brunette. Casey thought the detective seemed nice enough, but he wanted to be sure about her intentions with Shay. He wanted to be sure that this woman wouldn't mess with Shay's feelings like that Deven chick had and then just left her hanging in the end. Shay certainly didn't need anymore drama or heartbreak in her life right now.

Lindsay let out another short laugh and smiled at the firefighter, before her smile melted into a smirk. "Let's just say I wouldn't turn down the company of a beautiful woman." The smirk went away as the conversation took on a more serious note, "To be honest though I like who I like, gender is not really a specific that I take into account, but I only have the best of intentions for your friend Shay. Just by how you hesitated to answer my question about her sexuality I can tell you really care about her", Lindsay explained to him.

Lindsay then walked up to Casey until she was only about a foot away from him before she spoke again, "Look, I just want a chance to get to know her that's all. She's a beautiful woman and I want to see if this goes somewhere", and with that she was finished. Her brown eyes stared into his blue ones as she waited for his response. Casey stared right back before he finally relented. He let out a sigh, uncrossed his arms and nodded at her.

Lindsay smiled at him again her dimples gracing her features in her happy state. "Cool", and with that Lindsay pulled out another one of her cards and handed it to him. "Can you give this to her and tell her to come by the precinct whenever she gets some free time? Tell her to ask for detective Lindsay at the front desk". Casey nodded in response to her question, took the card and tucked it into his jacket.

"Sure I can do that", and Lindsay gave him one more small smile and patted him on the arm as she walked around him and left the office. Casey's eyes followed her until she was out of sight. He thought about what just had transpired moments ago and scratched the back of his head in confusion. He still couldn't quite figure out what he had just gotten Shay and himself into. With another sigh and shake of his head he decided not think about it, right now he had more important matter to focus on like keeping the house running in an orderly fashion and keeping his fellow lieutenant from getting killed by a psycho street thug.

* * *

Wonder what detective Lindsay is planning for Shay. You shall see...when I update. I know this was pretty short, but this chapter is really just to establish a Lindsay/Shay connection. The upcoming chapters is where the juicy stuff lies. This is a developing story, I'll try to keep with the story line of the show, but will make changes as needed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Television shows Chicago Fire/Chicago PD or any of it's characters.

**A/N: **Wow, I'm really surprised that people took to this story so fast. I'm so glad that I had the opportunity to write this and thank all who read or is reading it, for all their support. I know it's been a while since I first published this and by while I mean a long ass time. Due to the worst luck imaginable my Microsoft Word decided, that it wanted to play games and stop listening to me like it was some kind of boss, so now I'm trying to assert my dominance over it...it's not going well. Anyways I had to write this on a friend's computer, but I did in fact finish it. Here's the juicy stuff I promised you, enjoy!

Shay was sweating. She could literally feel the cool droplets of perspiration slide down her forehead as she stared at the intimidating precinct. Standing at the bottom of that menacing building dressed in just jeans and a sweatshirt made Shay feel small. Drawing in a deep breath between her red lips the blonde tried to calm her anxious feelings, but the twisting of her gut refused to cooperate with her wishes. She had been feeling like this since yesterday, since Casey had handed her that card with the message that a detective something Lindsay needed her to come down to the police station. Who was this detective and why did she need to speak with Shay? With another deep breath, Shay wiped her hands on her jeans and reluctantly started to make her way up the stairs and into the Chicago Police Department building.

Walking into the station Shay was a little overwhelmed by the amount of cops there. It was the police department so cops were a given, but the blonde did not expect there to be so much hustle and bustle. There were cops standing up, sitting, escorting people in handcuffs. Shay could feel their curious glances at her as she stood in the middle of the lobby, trying to make herself as invisible as possible. Moving out of the way when anyone came her way, she stole glances at everyone in the lobby, wondering which one of them could be detective Erin Lindsay.

Shay then remembered that Casey told her to ask for the detective at the front desk, which would of course be easier than trying to scope the detective out in the lobby. Looking toward the front desk Shay saw a older female officer sitting behind the counter. The woman was dressed in a white uniform shirt, her gray hair up in tight bun and she was shuffling through some papers with a pinched face, making it known she was not pleased with the documents. Wanting to get this whole ordeal over with already Shay quickly stepped up to the woman.

"Excuse me, do you know where I could find a detective Lindsay Shay", Shay inquired placing her forearms on the desk and leaning her body toward the older woman's. Hearing Shay speak the woman looked up, and seeing Shay standing there she did not look impressed. Instead of speaking she gave Shay a hard stare, the stare alternating between Shay's face and her forearms which were still resting on the desk. Realizing her fault the blonde quickly removed her arms from the desk and back out of the woman's space. She opted instead to twine her fingers together, in order to quell some of the nervousness that the woman's reaction induced.

The woman still giving Shay a penetrating stare finally did speak, "Okay, if you're looking for detective Lindsay what you'll want to do is take that stairwell to the fourth floor. Don't even think about taking the elevator, it's always crowded and will take you all over the world before you get to where you're going.", the woman explained to the blonde. Shay nodded in understanding and started to walk away, but turned back to ask one more question, "Sorry, but what exactly is on the fourth floor?", Shay asked.

The woman looked up from her paperwork once again with a look of annoyance, more than suspicion this time and answered the EMT, "The Intelligence Unit."

* * *

"Alright so does everyone know the plan for later tonight? We go in on the signal and take them down, as clean and careful as possible, comprende?", Voight explained to his unit. Detective Lindsay nodded her head in agreement, she was leaning back against her desk arms folded. She moved to sit down behind her desk and start on the mountain of overflowing paperwork, she always seemed to have, when uniform stuck his head in the entrance of the Pen and called out to her.

"Hey Lindsay, I got a woman here named Leslie Shay, says she was supposed to come see you, should we detain her?", he asked. Lindsay blinked in surprise, before she gave a slow smile, "Nah I'll handle this one myself, she in the holding area?", she asked the officer. The officer nodded his head and left.

Lindsay started to pack up her stuff and grab her jacket when she looked up and noticed everyone besides Voight, who had retired to his office, was staring at her. Lindsay put on her jacket and narrowed her eyes back at them, but then all they did was start to glance at each other, communicating something unknown to the female detective. Lindsay rolled her eyes and sighed severely irked by all the staring that was going on.

"What? Why are you guys all staring at me like that?", she finally snapped at them. For a moment no one spoke and continued to silently communicate with their eyes. Lindsay rolled her eyes again and was about to walk away, when her partner Jay finally spoke,

"Who's Leslie Shay?", he asked giving staring at her with that penetrative stare of his. Lindsay already annoyed by his recent attempts to get information about her past and private life, gave him the answer she think he deserved before finally leaving the pen to meet Shay, "Absolutely none of your business partner."

Walking down to the holding area Lindsay saw Shay, the blonde looked like a nervous wreck. She was sitting in one of the uncomfortable black chairs the room had to offer, her right leg bouncing up and down and her electric blue eyes bouncing all over the room. Lindsay had to hold back a laugh as the blonde's eyes did finally land on her and widened so comically that she looked like a cartoon character from those old Saturday morning cartoons. The urge to laugh only grew stronger when she stood in front of Shay and the blonde's mouth resembled that of a fish as she struggled to find the words to say in her shocked state.

"You...you...but…", Lindsay smirked at Shay's struggle, thinking about how cute the blonde looked right now with her mouth hung open like that.

"Judging by your expression, I guess it wasn't me you were expecting when I told your friend Casey to get you to come here."

Shay's eyes widened even more and then she finally found enough words to talk, "Casey? He set me up! I'm going to kill him, uh I mean beat him up, that asshole.", Shay ranted as she stood up from the chair. "Wait, if this is all just some set up, why did you want me to come here?", she asked the detective, confusion written across her face.

Lindsay stepped toward Shay with her famous smirk on her face, "I could say that it was official police business and that I have to ask you a few questions, but the truth is I wanted you here so that I could take you out to lunch."

Shay not quite believing what she had just heard from the detective, sat in silent shock for a long moment. During that long moment Lindsay's confident smirk began to falter and then completely fell when the blonde still didn't respond to her. Rubbing the back of her neck with a sheepish smile, Lindsay spoke before the blonde could speak out, "Look I realize that this may seem a little forward, but I saw you at the the firehouse that night and you seemed interested and I just thought tha…".

The detective was interrupted by the blonde before she could finish, "Stop. Look it's fine, I honestly just wasn't expecting a date when I was summoned to this police station. It was a pretty cruel, tricking me and all you know? I think the least you could do is buy me lunch", Shay spoke with a slightly flirty tone, stepping even closer to Lindsay.

The detective fought down a blush hard and her smile return full force, dimples and all as she revealed in Shay's approval of her affections. She straightened herself, smiled and extended her arm to Shay in a true gentlemen fashion, "Well then, your wish is command milady." Shay giggled at the detective's silliness, but with a grand gesture grabbed onto the brunette's arm and let herself be led outside of the precinct.

* * *

"So what exactly do you do in the intelligence unit detective?", questioned Shay. The two women were currently seated in booth in neighborhood bar, enjoying the burgers and beer they had order. At Shay's question Lindsay looked at her with an amused expression. "Are you going keep calling me detective, even though I already told you my full name?'", Lindsay responded with a chuckle.

Shay giggled, "Well I could call you Erin, but I just think calling you detective is so much sexier", Shay purred, batting her eyes at the brunette. Lindsay's right eyebrow rose, before both women fell into amused giggles at Shay's antics. When she finally caught her breath Lindsay spoke, "Well the intelligence unit really speaks for itself. We're kind of an all-around unit, dabbing in a little of everything, drugs, homicides and everything else. I guess you could say we do it all."

Shay nodded as she munched on her fries, listening to everything the brunette was saying. "I guess that means you seen some pretty disturbing stuff then, how do you deal with all?", Shay asked, before her eyes widen at the realization of her asking a very personal question. "I'm so sorry, you don't have to answer that. I spoke without thinking, I'm sorry."

Lindsay waved off Shay's apologizes, "No, it's okay. It's natural to be curious about those types of things, you're human. The honest answer is though, is that I really just have to take it one day at a time. I lean on my team, because I know they'll always be there for me. It's hard to sometimes, but I just have to keep reminding myself that I'm not alone, you know?".

During Lindsay's speech Shay's eyes had glazed over in a faraway look and although she didn't know Shay all that well yet, Lindsay knew some old ghosts had been brought forth in Shay's mind at her words. Trying to lighten the mood again, Lindsay smiled at Shay. "So I just have to know, what did you think when you first saw me at firehouse 51 and don't say you don't know, because I totally caught you staring me Blondie", Lindsay smirked.

Shay's cheeks burned red in embarrassment, "I, well, I...okay I thought you were like one of the hottest women I have ever seen in my life, there! But don't think I didn't catch you staring at my ass either Missy!", the blonde exclaimed. Lindsay threw her head back and laughed loudly, her laugh deep, guttural and genuine, sending shivers down Shay's spine. As she laughed the detective's cute dimples appeared in her cheeks, and all Shay could think was, "Wow she is gorgeous."

When Lindsay finally managed to settle down, she sent Shay one of her famous smirks. You know the one that made Shay want to jump across the table and attack those soft pink lips with her own.

"Well thank you milady, and for the record you didn't catch me doing anything. I wasn't hiding the fact that I was staring at you, your butt was just too cute for me to ignore", she said playfully.

Shay giggled again, for the life of her she could not stop laughing and smiling around this woman. Although reluctant at first, Shay was glad she had agreed to go out with the detective. She had been feeling really down and out since the entire Darrell incident, and even with the support of Gabby, Kelly and all her friends at 51, she still couldn't entirely escape the tragedy. Erin was like a breath of fresh air. Someone outside of firehouse 51 that didn't constantly remind her of all the tragedies she had seen over the years.

Shay hummed, "Well that is true, my butt is irresistibly cute. I can see how you could have problems not staring at it.", she said sticking her nose up in the air, before again falling prey to the giggles with the detective. Shay's face then took on a noticeably more serious note before she began speaking once again,

"So I know this is totally an invasion of your privacy, but I'm so curious I'll brave it", with Lindsay's hand sweep as a sign "go on", Shay continued, "So what are you exactly, gay, bi, or…", Shay trailed off motioning for the brunette to finish the statement.

Lindsay chuckled and shook her head, before looking back up at the blonde EMT. "Well I have been with men in the past, but let's just say I find myself enjoying the company of woman much more these days".

Shay hummed and narrowed her eyes in thought, realizing some of what the blonde probably though Erin's eyes widened before she quickly added, "but that doesn't mean I'm just someone looking for some type of lesbian experiment. I've had some serious relationships with women in the past as well, and well as you can see they didn't work out too well, thus me being lonely and single", she said with a lopsided smile.

She held up her hands in surrender with a smile of her own, "Hey, no judgment, we've all been there. So what abou…", Shay was cut off by two sharp shrill beeps. Lindsay shot the blonde an apologetic look before bringing out her phone and checking the text message she had just received. The detective sighed as she read text and after putting her phone away looked up at the blonde again, an apology shining in her dark brown eyes and a slight pout on her lips.

"I'm really sorry to have to cut this short, but work beckons me and if I want to be able to afford treat you to a nice dinner for our second date, I must reluctantly respond.", she finished with a dramatic flare.

Shay chuckled, but raised her eyebrows at the brunette's statement. "Our second date? Who said I would agree to go out with you again huh?", she questioned with a cheeky grin. Lindsay smirked pulling out a twenty and laying it on the table, before sliding out of her side of the booth and standing before the blonde.

"Well miss Leslie Shay, will you do me the honor of gracing me with second date this Saturday?", and with that she extended her hand to Shay in order to assist her out of the booth. Shay stared at the brunette's hand for a second, before smiling and laying her hand in the detective's own, letting the brunette guide her upward.

Shay playfully sighed and flipped her straight blonde hair over her shoulder, "Well I guess I can tolerate your presence long enough for dinner.", she sticking her nose in the air again. Lindsay shot her an amused smile and lead them out the door of the bar.

They walked back to the precinct together, their hands staying linked the entire way, without any feelings of nervousness or anxiety barring them. Arriving back at the station they exchange numbers and finally separated, both of them excited about how well the date had gone and the next one would probably be even better.

* * *

Okay next chapter will be coming soon-ish. Really hope to work out this situation, because honestly it's irking my face...and I want to you guys to get more updates more often. Hope to see more readers for the next chapter!


End file.
